


Valentines

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Descobrindo sentimentos, F/M, Rowena e Sam bebem vinho, Rowena salva Sam, Sam leva Rowena pra casa, Samwena, Sex, samwitch, segunda vez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Depois de uma caçada de vampiros em pleno dia dos namorados, Rowena pede que Sam fique para uma taça de vinho.





	Valentines

\- Sammy! - O loiro grita quando percebe que um vampiro planejava um golpe certeiro contra seu irmão, porém ele nada poderia fazer, estava imóvel machucado chão depois de sozinho ter derrotado dois deles, entretanto isso o rendeu alguns hematomas, malditos vampiros.  
\- Essa foi por pouco. - Rowena analisava a cabeça do vampiro rolar pelo chão úmido e empoeirado do velho celeiro onde estavam, depois de ela o ter decapitado com uma certa destreza. Havia sido um golpe de sorte, mesmo ela não tendo tanta prática sem ser com magia, mas ela certamente estava orgulhosa e exibida pelo seu feito - Existem pessoas que realmente tem fetiche em vampiros? Eles não parecem a melhor escolha para o dia dos namorados. - A ruiva faz uma ligeira cara de nojo enquanto limpa o sangue que havia respingado em sua cara e ajeita sua roupa. Sam a olhava surpreso e assustado, a ruiva acabara de salvar sua vida.  
Novamente os Winchesters haviam se deparado com outro caso que fugia de seu controle e tiveram de pedir a ajuda da bruxa amiga que felizmente e depois de ter reclamado por alguns minutos, aceitou. Estavam caçando vampiros que seduziam suas vítimas em pleno dia dos namorados e assim que conseguiam as levar para longe as matavam sem nenhuma misericórdia, tão típico deles.   
\- Não mereço um "oh obrigada por salvar a minha vida." Alias eu acho que eu fui ótima? - A ruiva tenta imitar a voz do caçador enquanto ele ainda se recupera do acontecido, a encarando um tanto envergonhado. A verdade é que desde que tudo aconteceu (num momento de fraqueza quando os dois estavam sozinhos no Bunker e o vinho se juntou a eles as coisas podem ter terminado um pouco quentes por assim se dizer) e desde então eles não haviam falado, nem se visto, não era como se não tivessem gostado, por que de certo foi um dos melhores sexos da vida de ambos, mas o clima ficou um pouco embaraçado, e ambos agiam como se nada houvesse acontecido, ninguém senão eles sabiam desse pequeno segredo, não que não fosse óbvio, por que de fato todos ao redor deles percebiam que sempre houve algo entre o caçador e a bruxa. Essa já era um história de anos.  
Dean a encarava apavorado como se nunca esperasse isso vindo da bruxa, mas certamente se fosse Dean que estivesse no lugar de Sam, Rowena apenas o deixaria ter apanhado mais alguns golpes por puro prazer, e talvez uma saborosa vingança. O mais velho, diferente de Sam, sabia ser um idiota. E então ele apenas revirou os olhos diante dos olhares do irmão e da ruiva, a possibilidade de imaginar algo entre eles o revirava o estômago, e ele acreditava o máximo que podia para que tudo não bastassem de olhares, ele não queria se traumatizar com nenhuma imagem que sua mente criasse.  
\- Obrigado? - O caçador pisca algumas vezes antes de respirar fundo e se recompor rápido, logo lançando um olhar de desdém desconfiado a ruiva, como se dissesse que ela não fez mais que a obrigação dela em os ajudar com mais um caso, não que realmente fosse obrigação dela, por que não era, mas, como sempre, ela os ajudava, e sua lista de favores apenas crescia, e ela com certeza planejava diversas coisas para formas inusitadas de como cobrar estes favores, mas ainda, a melhor parte era ouvir eles, em especial Sam, implorando por sua ajuda, ela sempre gostava quando ele implorava.  
\- Acho que acabo de somar mais um favor na lista. Talvez um dia isso recompensará por todas as vezes que imploram para eu ajudar enquanto eu estava aproveitando minhas viajens em hotéis caros. - Ela da de ombros convencida enquanto e tomando os melhores champagnes franceses. - A bruxa volta até o carro propositalmente rebolando e Sam tentou ao máximo desviar o olhar enquanto seu irmão andava com dificuldade por conta de alguns machucados enquanto ajudava a Sam a carregar os corpos até uma pilha atrás do celeiro com todos os vampiros, imediatamente ateando fogo a todos eles.   
\- Como dizem, feliz dia dos namorados. - A ruiva debocha no banco de trás do Impala, depois que os caçadores haviam retornado. Pacientemente, a viagem silenciosa e não tão longa, embalada pelo clima frio e a lua que brilhava pálida no céu, não tardando então que depois de algumas horas houvessem retornado ao Bunker.  
\- Você mandou bem lá com os vampiros. - Dean fala enquanto abre uma cerveja e logo da profundos goles antes de alcançar outra cerveja a Castiel. Ele não era de admitir isso, mas Rowena estava sendo muito útil ultimamente, e ele sabia o quanto ela e Sam tinham em comum, eles eram bons amigos, ela era a única que tirava Sam do tédio, e pelo oque parece, salvar ele também, óbvio que com interesses, mas como Billy disse, Rowena nunca mataria a Sam, não agora, ou o deixar pra morrer, como a alguns anos ela felizmente faria. Apesar de Dean ser totalmente contra qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer entre eles, ele ficava feliz por Sam, ele sabia que Rowena o entendia sobre coisas que ele nunca poderia mesmo sendo seu irmão.  
\- Oh, eu sei, obrigada Dean. - Ela sorri convencida enquanto acaba de juntar todas suas malas no Bunker. - Então, quem seria gentil o suficiente para me dar uma carona para casa? - Ela pede piscando algumas vezes os cílios e sorrindo maliciosa. Dean imediatamente joga as chaves do Impala e Sam as pega desajeitado. O mais velho havia percebido que havia algo estranho entre os dois, e oque melhor de dar a oportunidade de ficarem a sos e seja oque for que estivesse acontecendo fosse resolvido. Pobre Dean, nem fazia ideia sobre oque tudo se passava, mas é claro que ele também viu a vantagem de ficar sozinho com o anjo no Bunker por algum tempo.  
Sam força uma tosse seca enquanto a ajuda com as malas enquanto saiam do Bunker em direção ao Impala. Não trocaram uma palavra se quer durante a viagem inteira, essa foi a primeira vez que haviam ficado a sos depois de tudo que aconteceu a semanas atrás.   
Em poucos momentos chegaram ao loft da ruiva.  
\- Obrigada por me levar. - Ela sorri enquanto entra no loft e indica que Sam deixe suas malas na poltrona. O maior apenas sorri de volta logo voltando a porta mas é impedido pela mão gentil da ruiva que segura seu braço. - Não quer ficar mais um pouco? - Ela usa sua mais inocente aparecencia, seu cenho se franzindo com o pedido, oh se ele soubesse o quanto ela desejava passar mais tempo com ele, a sós.  
\- Huh, pode ser. - Ele sorri fraco e ligeiro enquanto volta ao sofá que estava, seu corpo ligeiramente se arrepiando.  
\- Aceita uma taça de vinho? - A ruiva rapidamente vai até a cozinha e volta segurando duas taças e um dos melhores vinhos das melhores safras, logo entregando uma a Sam enquanto antes de se sentar profanou algumas palavras que fizeram com que a larreira começasse a queimar. Sam podia ver as intenções de Rowena, mas seria uma mentira se ele negasse que não sentiu a falta dela, dos beijos, de seu corpo, seu toque, seu cheiro, mas além de tudo a amizade que tinham. - Seria horrível passar o dia dos namorados sem uma companhia que seja, eu tenho estado sozinha a tanto tempo. - A ruiva respira fundo dando um gole na bebida enquanto tira seus saltos e os coloca de canto.   
\- Bem, acho que posso falar o mesmo de mim, com tudo que estava acontecendo, eu estava perdido. - Ele sorri fraco e cabisbaixo lembrando de todos os problemas os quais incessantemente enfrentava.   
\- Essa é nossa desculpa não é? Maldita vida que levamos. Posso ser honesta? Eu estou farta disso tudo. Depois de Michael, oque eu mais queria era tirar férias disso. - A ruiva ri, como se o que falasse não passasse de uma piada, mas na verdade não é como se muitas pessoas tinham conseguido sair dessa vida.  
\- Somos dois. - Ele levanta a taça e da de ombros antes de virar o último gole. - Olha, eu sei que não falamos desde... Bem você sabe, mas eu realmente gostei daquele dia, apenas com tudo que aconteceu eu precisei de um tempo. - O caçador calmamente fala, ele sabia que a ruiva também queria falar sobre isso, não era como se pudessem fingir para sempre que nada munca aconteceu, e eles não estavam arrependidos, pelo contrário, queriam mais, mesmo que isso fosse tão errado quanto parecesse.  
\- Oh Samuel, não precisa dar desculpas, nós dois precisavamos por a cabeça no lugar. - A ruiva se levanta e anda calmamente em sua direção enquanto desabotoa sua camisa sorrindo maliciosamente. - Oque acha de apenas aproveitarmos o dia, como dois amantes, perdidos na noite? - A bruxa deixa que sensualmente a camisa caia ao chão enquanto enquanto ela desprende os cabelos sorrindo convencida. O caçador não podia evitar a encarar e ficar totalmente excitado com oque via, e não pode se conter, imediatamente levantou e andou até ela, logo segurando as duas mãos firmes em seu pescoço e nuca a trazendo para um beijo, enquanto as pequenas e ágeis mãos da ruiva o ajudava a tirar a camisa.  
O beijo era quente e totalmente faminto, mesmo já fazendo um certo tempo, suas línguas dançavam juntas, ambas lutando pelo controle, suas mãos percorrendo seus corpos, explorado novamente a cada centímetro, despertando cada sentimento.   
\- Amantes? - O caçador pergunta beijando o pescoço da ruiva furiosamente, extasiado pelo cheiro único dela. - Eu gosto de como isso soa. - Ele sorri malicioso enquanto a pega no colo e a prensa na parede, novamente os unindo em um beijo quente e apaixonado, segurando firme nas coxas da ruiva, enquanto ela deslizava suas mãos pelos seus cabelos, os puxando gentilmente enquanto ela beijava e deixava chupões em toda a sua extensão. Quando o caçador se cansou a levou até o sofá a deixando sentada sobre ele.   
\- Eu sei que gosta. - A bruxa sussura em seu ouvido enquanto trilha uma linha de beijos por seu abdômen até chegar no cós de sua calça e logo tira seu sinto, calmamente abrindo o zíper, tirando assim suas calças. Apenas o deixando de cueca, seu membro tomando cada vez mais forma e volume, e a ruiva o acariava ainda por cima do tecido, lentamente tirando a cueca e a jogando longe, aquele grande membro brilhava pelo pré líquido, suas veias estavam cheias de sangue e ele estava totalmente excitado. O caçador ligeiramente deitou sua cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos quando a ruiva começou a provoca-lo, beijando o interior de suas coxas, lambendo gentilmente as laterais de seu membro, calmamente fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com as mãos enquato o tomava na boca, sentindo novamente seu gosto, seu tamanho, exatamente como ela sentiu falta.   
Ela o chupa e suga com força, orgulhosa em ver o caçador se contorcer e chamar por seu nome em murmúrios, então como se fosse impossível a menor intesifica os movimentos e o engole inteiro, circundando sua linda por toda sua extensão.  
\- Droga Rowena. - Ele respira fundo enquanto gentilmente a trás de volta e a deita no sofá. - Como eu resisto assim? - O caçador continua beijando seu pescoço enquanto começa a traçar uma linha tênue de beijos em sua clavícula abrindo seu sutiã e gentilmente acariciando seus pejtos, já os beijando e sugando, os deixando vermelhos, brilhantes e excitados por mais.  
Calmanente ele continua descendo enquanto suas mãos tiravam as calças e calcinha da ruiva, logo a encontrando totalmente molhada para ele.   
Ele destribui gentilmente diversos beijos por suas coxas enquanto, calmamente as apertando, antes de começar a lambe-la, a beijando e sugando, sua língua a adetrando, fazendo as costas da ruiva se contorcerem no sofá, a fazendo segurar firme em seu cabelo, flexionando mais ainsa seu quadril em sua direção, e então ele rapidamente adentrava um dedo em sua região, igualmente trabalhando em seu clitóris com a língua, recebendo gemidos agudos de aprovação da ruiva.  
\- Quase me esqueci de quão talentoso era. - A ruiva sorri o dado diversos beijos enquanto o caçador fica sobre ela se posicionado a sua entrada, a pincelando por vezes, apenas por provocação, até finalmente adentrar, com calma e movimentos lentos, deixando que o interior quente e apertado da ruiva se acostumasse com seu tamanho.  
\- Me deixe lembrar. - O caçador acelera os movimentos enquanto afunda sua cabeça no pescoço da ruiva que agora enroscava suas pernas na cintura do maior e jogava sua cabeça para trás em aprovação a cada estocada firme que ele a dava, fazendo ambos seus corpos pularem a cada colisão, acertando diretamente seu ponto, e ela o apertava, tornando aquilo mais prazeroso para ambos, fazendo os doia grunirem de prazer.  
Numa mudança de posições a ruiva assume o tão desejado controle, ficando assim sobre ele, cavalgando violentamente sobre seu quadril, gentilmente arranhando o peito do maior, que segurava firmemente em suas nadegas a ajudando com cada movimento.  
A noite foi extremante longa e prazerosa para ambos, nenhum deles se quer já teve algo parecido com isso, e pela primeira vez não se tratava simplesmente de sexo, ambos sentiram algo mais, e estavam descobrindo isso juntos, em seu tempo, estavam gostando da maneira com que as coisas estavam fluindo, e eles nem ninguém os poderia culpar, com todo o caos que viviam, por tudo que passaram em comum, por cada apocalipse, haviam encontrado um no outro uma fuga para tudo que os afligia, proteção, compreensão, cuidado, e estavam felizes assim.  
Os primeiros raios do dia surgiam no céu quando Sam calmamente acordou, a ruiva dormia sobre seu peito, num sono calmo e tranquilo, ele se perdeu por um momento em observa-la, ali, em seus braços, ela parecia tão inocente, sensível, calma, nem parecia ser a mandona, egoísta e irritante bruxa de sempre, Sam sabia que mesmo ambos sabendo que ele seriam quem a matava ela confiava nele, para saber de seus segredos, de suas histórias do passado, e também o confiava para conhecer e tocar cada parte, cada cicatriz dela, e então ele sorriu, orgulhoso por a ter por perto e por ser extremamente sortudo por isso. A ruiva calmamente despertou com os carinhos que recebia e foi gentimente recebida com um lindo sorriso e um beijo de bom dia.  
\- Então, depois da noite passada, estamos namorando? - O caçador pergunta enquanto acaricia as costas da ruiva. - Eu quero dizer, se quiser. - Ele sorri fraco.   
\- Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar. - A ruiva morde os lábios ficando apoiada no cotovelo enquanto o encara e logo fica sobre ele beijando sua bochecha e pescoço. - Então, vai me levar a um encontro? - Ela pergunta rindo e ele novamente fica sobre ela a beijando e abraçando, e por assim foi a maior parte de sua manhã, como dois bobos que descobriam juntos aquele novo sentimento que descontroladamente crescia dentro de ambos. A paixão.


End file.
